Sans retour
by CuteCiboulette
Summary: "Si on couche ensemble, c'est le point de non retour," lui a dit Duo. Et si, à présent, le seul moyen d'avancer c'était de faire machine arrière ?


Titre : Sans retour

Auteur : CuteCiboulette

Genre : « morning after » avec (infimes) indices d'une potentielle romance (destructrice ?) ultérieure. Post-EW. Je ne suis pas satisfaite de cette fic-là : la violence de leur relation ne ressort pas assez à mon goût. Fic bingo (détails sur profil) : « tout le monde y perd ».

Pairing(s) : je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse parler de couple, là…

Dis/claimer : l'univers et les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas, le reste oui. Je n'en tire donc aucun salaire ni aucune gloire !

Résumé : « Si on couche ensemble, c'est le point de non retour », lui a dit Duo. Et si, à présent, le seul moyen d'avancer c'était de faire machine arrière ?

Avril-mai 2011

**Merci qui ?** À Bouba, Sortilège, Bernie et Dragonichigo.

.

_Sans retour_

Duo ne se réveille toujours pas quand Heero enfile son pantalon. Des yeux, le métis cherche les autres vêtements qu'il portait la veille. Il repère par chance sa chemise derrière un meuble, il se demande comment elle a atterri si loin. Il en inspecte les dégâts : des boutons ont sauté (il doute les retrouver) et une longue déchirure parcourt le dos.

Heero n'est pas sûr de savoir à quel moment c'est arrivé : de toute évidence quand ils ont voulu la lui ôter mais il ne se souvient pas avoir eu les bras entravés, seule explication plausible au large accroc. La chemise est irrécupérable mais sa veste camouflera les dommages et cela reste préférable à sortir torse nu. Il est réticent à l'idée d'emprunter quoique ce soit à Duo.

Il aperçoit, un peu tard, son caleçon au pied du lampadaire à l'abat-jour défoncé et va néanmoins le récupérer. Il ne compte pas le porter mais n'envisage pas une seconde laisser la moindre lessive à Duo.

Il se sent vaguement nauséeux.

Duo, lui, continue de dormir.

Le jeune homme est allongé par terre, là où tous deux ont fini la nuit. Le tapis n'a pas été le plus confortable des matelas de substitution mais, sur le coup, aucun d'eux n'a pris ce détail en considération. Les coussins du canapé ont volé dans la pièce ; Duo en a trouvé un dans son sommeil et s'en sert d'oreiller. Le plaid, qui masquait le piteux état du divan, fait à présent office de couverture. Duo s'est enroulé dedans sitôt Heero levé, mais il ne s'est pas réveillé. Heero ne sait pas quoi en penser, il n'a pourtant pas cherché à être particulièrement silencieux. En fait, il ne sait pas quoi penser de ce qui s'est passé. Ce n'est pas tant un problème d'amnésie passagère qu'une incapacité à relier les événements entre eux. Quel a été le cheminement logique qui les a conduit à coucher ensemble ? À quel moment au juste les choses ont-elles dérapé et comment ne l'avait-il pas vu venir ?

Quatre leur avait envoyé un message sur la ligne sécurisée mise en place par Duo durant la guerre (1) et que les pilotes avaient continué par la suite à utiliser. Après la destruction des Gundam en avril A.C. 197, Quatre avait estimé préférable de passer en revue l'ensemble des planques où ils avaient séjourné, afin de s'assurer que rien de dangereux ni de compromettant n'avait été laissé derrière (2). Ils n'avaient pas toujours eu l'occasion de vider proprement les lieux. Si chacun était responsable de ses cachettes solitaires, il leur avait fallu plusieurs échanges pour organiser les inspections de celles qu'ils avaient partagées.

Heero avait profité des vacances universitaires pour s'acquitter de cette mission. Il avait débarqué la veille chez Duo, escale logique entre deux refuges. L'accueil de son ancien coéquipier avait pour le moins été… inhabituel. Il avait tout d'abord été surpris de le voir, mais Duo l'est toujours de recevoir de leurs nouvelles : aucun des ex-pilotes de Gundam n'est adepte des simples visites de courtoisie (encore que, Heero n'en est pas certain, pour Duo et Quatre). Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avait avancé, le déplaisir de Duo s'était fait de plus en plus palpable. Tout d'abord, Heero n'y avait pas prêté attention : ils ont toujours entretenu des rapports houleux, surtout du côté du châtain en vérité, mais ce dernier possède cette faculté de vous pousser à répliquer. Heero est coutumier de cette tension, cette pulsion de vouloir le faire taire, ce désir de le plier à sa volonté.  
>Duo n'a rien du roseau qui ploie sous le vent.<br>Heero non plus.  
>Il n'est pas rare que les plaisanteries se changent en piques, puis en reproches pas ou peu voilés. Heero ne comprend pas pourquoi cette fois-ci, l'issue a été différente, comment ils en sont venus aux mains, puis au corps à corps.<p>

D'eux cinq, seul Quatre est moins fort que Duo et seul Wufei peut rivaliser avec Heero, non en force mais de par sa technique. Il n'est pas difficile pour Heero de maîtriser Duo. Il lui est moins aisé de le soumettre.

Honnêtement, il ignore qui a forcé le premier baiser. Ce qu'il sait, c'est que soudain ils s'étaient retrouvés trop proches et pas assez. Et qu'il avait voulu que Duo se taise, se _taise_, il avait voulu le voir fermer les yeux et cesser de lui faire bouillir les sangs. Il avait voulu que Duo lui dise clairement ce qu'il attendait de lui parce que, pour la première fois, Heero s'était senti prêt à le lui accorder sans condition.

Mais Duo n'avait rien avoué. Il s'était agrippé à lui (c'était peut-être à ce moment-là que sa chemise s'était déchirée…), il l'avait défié du regard et de son corps de venir le prendre. Il l'avait empoigné et avait murmuré : « si on fait ça, c'est le point de non-retour. »

Heero n'avait pas compris. Cette ligne invisible lui avait semblé franchie avec la première balle que Duo avait tirée.

Mais à présent…

À présent, Heero regarde Duo dormir à même le sol et il se sent nauséeux.

La rondeur d'une épaule nue dépasse de la couverture. Elle est parsemée de grains de beauté et taches de rousseur. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Pourtant, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de la voir de près, comme cette fois où il lui avait extrait les éclats de balle qui lui avaient brisé la clavicule…  
>Une ecchymose s'est formée sur la mâchoire du jeune homme durant la nuit et une griffure rubescente court le long de son cou. Lui-même a deux cotes qui le font souffrir quand il respire et en s'habillant tout à l'heure, il a repéré une profonde morsure au poignet dont il gardera sans doute la marque à vie. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui lui noue l'estomac.<p>

Si Heero en avait le pouvoir, il aurait aimé changer certains événements dans sa vie : son erreur de charges sur cette colonie de L1, la destruction de la navette des dignitaires de la paix… peut-être même la mort d'Aidin Lowe, même s'il sent qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils auraient été amené à devoir éliminer l'autre. Il ne comprend pas comment cette nuit peut faire partie de cette liste. Il a simplement couché avec Duo. Ça n'a rien de comparable, ce n'est pas si important.

Et pourtant, ça l'est.

Le point de non-retour…

Brusquement, il faut qu'il sorte.

Ses chaussures sont rangées à l'entrée, à moins de trois mètres de là. Il enjambe la table d'appoint renversée et qui lui barre le chemin, prend garde aux morceaux de céramique de la lampe brisée sur le sol. Il enfile ses chaussures avec empressement. Quand il relève la tête, Duo a ouvert un œil et le regarde. Heero ne bouge plus.

« Ça y est, t'y vas ? »

Sa voix est rauque de sommeil, son ton, indéchiffrable. Heero ne sait pas quoi répondre.

« Reste pas trop longtemps sans donner signe de vie.

— … Je reviendrai. »

C'est la première fois qu'il ressent le besoin de le lui affirmer. Mais Duo s'est déjà détourné, le nez enfoui dans la couverture, la respiration régulière, à mi-chemin du sommeil.  
>Heero quitte les lieux en silence.<p>

Duo habite un petit appartement fonctionnel au neuvième étage d'un immeuble sécurisé. Ignorant l'ascenseur, Heero se dirige vers les escaliers de secours. Il ne souhaite croiser personne. Des émotions l'agitent. La dernière fois qu'une telle chose s'est produite avec cette intensité, c'est quand il s'est interposé entre le Libra et la Terre. Même son duel contre Wufei, moins d'un an plus tard, avait paru plus secondaire. Comment le fait d'avoir couché avec Duo peut-il lui être supérieur ?

Les marches se succèdent sous ses pas, d'abord vite puis de plus en plus lentement, comme s'il craignait de revoir la lumière du jour. Il parvient au-dehors trop tôt, il n'est pas encore prêt à affronter l'extérieur. Étrange sentiment. Au pied de l'immeuble, il marque une hésitation. Il n'a jamais bien su définir ses rapports avec Duo. Il s'est déjà interrogé à ce sujet.

Il est ami avec Trowa, de cela il est certain. Avec Wufei également, même s'il est moins sûr que ce soit réciproque. Avec Quatre… comme pour Duo, c'est moins définissable. Certains jours, Quatre est un ami.

Il n'est pas ami avec Relena mais la jeune fille est importante, pour le monde et aussi pour lui, sur un plan personnel. Assez étrangement, il considère Zechs comme un ami, bien qu'il ne saurait dire pourquoi. Des amis ennemis. Il se comprend.

Avec Duo, il vit un antagonisme. Il _devrait_ être ami avec lui. (Qui ne le serait pas ?) Le jeune homme est brillant, dans tous les sens du terme. Derrière un air enjoué et amical, pas entièrement feint, se trouve une folle intelligence. Duo a le contact aisé pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas eu la vie facile. C'est également un agent accompli, un pilote fascinant. Heero respecte cet homme compétent. Il peut le dire sans honte, comme il parlerait d'un inconnu. Il sait, pourtant, qu'il ne s'agit que d'une même personne mais la vérité est qu'il s'entend difficilement avec le Duo de proximité. Heero n'apprécie pas sa compagnie. Néanmoins, Duo doit faire partie de son existence. Le contraire serait inconcevable.

Heero ne s'explique pas cette antinomie, elle lui paraît absurde. Duo est le premier pilote qu'il a rencontré. Ils ont le même âge, de nombreux points communs, ce qu'il faut de divergences. Malgré les circonstances de leur rencontre, il lui a rapidement accordé sa confiance (trop vite, peut-être) mais il n'a jamais compris Duo. Ou plutôt, Heero ne s'est jamais compris en sa présence. Il est persuadé que pour une situation donnée, ses agissements sont différents s'il est question de Duo. Il sait aussi que ce n'est pas parce qu'il tient plus à lui qu'à un autre.

Tient-il à lui tout court ? Hélas, il est peut-être trop tard pour se le demander.

Parce qu'ils ont passé la nuit ensemble. Déjà l'image indéfinissable de Duo s'efface pour laisser la place à une autre. Dorénavant, il ne pourra plus le voir autrement que comme une personne avec qui il a couché. Peut-être ne pourra-t-il plus entendre parler de lui sans y penser. Voilà comment réduire une personnalité complexe à un acte qui ne signifie rien mais qui change tout. Soudain, Heero a l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose ; une chose insaisissable mais précieuse. Une chose pour laquelle il n'avait jusqu'à présent pas attribué de valeur. Mais précieuse.

Et Duo, qu'en pense-t-il ? A-t-il, tout comme Heero, cette sensation d'avoir perdu au change ?

Le point de non retour… L'attendait-il ? Avait-il estimé ce prix acceptable ? N'accordait-il, alors, qu'une valeur ténue à avant ? Que reste-t-il d'eux ? Que _resterait-il_ d'eux ? De l'indifférence, affichée ou sincère, comme une demande vague de recevoir des nouvelles par l'intermédiaire d'autrui et dont on se satisfait ? Donne de tes nouvelles et pas donne-_moi_ de tes nouvelles…

Pourtant… s'il y a un point de non retour alors il y avait quelque chose à sacrifier pour le franchir, et l'on ne peut sacrifier que ce à quoi l'on tient. Peut-être que seul Duo avait pleinement mesuré avant cet acte inéluctable tout ce qu'il impliquerait. Alors, sacrifice acceptable… ou résigné ?

Cette dernière pensée l'interpelle. Duo n'a jamais été du genre à se résigner à quoique ce soit : il prend ce qui lui plaît quand ça lui plaît. De son propre aveu, c'est un voleur, après tout.

Et Heero ? Depuis quand _Heero_ se résigne-t-il ? Depuis quand fuit-il sous prétexte d'avoir peur ? Il n'a jamais laissé la peur être un obstacle jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Objectivement, qu'a-t-il à perdre de _plus_ à poser ces questions à celui qu'il vient de quitter ?

Il rebrousse chemin. Il n'oublie pas la mission confiée par Quatre mais il peut bien y incorporer de nouvelles variables s'il le juge nécessaire. C'est ce que J lui a appris.

. . . . .

Duo se lève en maugréant contre le forcené déterminé à défoncer sa porte. Le jeune homme n'a jamais été un adepte de la douleur et ses multiples courbatures le mettent de mauvaise humeur. Ces élancements lui rappellent certains combats quand il pilotait encore Deathscythe. La différence est que cette fois, il est certain d'y survivre.

Il emporte avec lui la couverture dans laquelle il reste enroulé, bien décidé à virer le casse-burnes avant de retourner se coucher. Plus tard, il aura du rangement à faire (son salon ressemble au QG de Dekim Barton et de la fille de Treize, après que Wing ne lui fut passé dessus) mais rien n'est plus urgent que de récupérer de l'assaut de cette nuit. Duo perd le fil de sa pensée en trouvant sur son seuil Heero, le poing levé, un sac en papier au creux de son autre bras plié, comme l'on porterait un bébé. Il constate avec un certain plaisir que Heero non plus n'est pas sorti indemne de leur petite mêlée. Peu enclin à parler, il hausse un sourcil à son encontre.

« Je suis passé à la boulangerie. »

Le second sourcil se lève à la rencontre du premier, nuançant l'expression de Duo.

« Je ne comprends pas.

— Je t'avais dit que je reviendrai. »

Duo le dévisage sans rien dire. Heero lui fait penser à un soldat attendant que le peloton d'exécution reçoive l'ordre de tirer. Ce n'est pas une image entièrement déplaisante mais elle ne sied pas non plus à Heero. Ce qui le frappe le plus est le contraste avec le Heero qui a sonné la veille à cette même porte. L'idée absurde du mari contrit cherchant à faire amende honorable lui traverse l'esprit. Duo glousse et sa physionomie change. Il s'efface pour le laisser entrer.

« Quitte à m'apporter le p'tit-déj, t'aurais pu me le servir au lit. »

C'est un premier pas, l'indice que quoiqu'il ressorte des prochains jours, il y a encore quelque chose à préserver.

« J'y penserai pour demain. »

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>(Longue) NdA :<p>

1. Je sens les cheveux de certain(e)s se hérisser : mais c'est Heero, le hacker !  
>Possible… je me souviens qu'on le voit se servir d'un ordinateur dans la série mais hacke-t-il ou ne fait-il que consulter des fichiers envoyés par J ? J'ai un doute.<br>Ce que je sais par contre, c'est que le profil du personnage dans le manga Blind Target nous dit la chose suivante : « Duo, qui est un ancien street fighter, n'est pas à la hauteur de soldats comme Heero ou Wufei. Au niveau de la force physique, il n'est que quatrième [et il me paraît évident que Trowa est plus fort que Quatre, donc notre petit blond est logiquement dernier de ce classement !]. En revanche, Duo est très doué pour le pilotage et les réseaux de communication ». Toujours dans Blind Target, c'est Duo (peut-être aidé par Trowa, pas sûre mais il se trouve aussi devant un ordinateur) qui se charge de pirater le système de communication d'une navette puis une base de données. Je me base sur ces éléments dans cette fic, histoire de changer un peu… (Ma théorie personnelle est qu'Heero est en vérité un gros fainéant qui préfère laisser Duo jouer les pilotes et les hackers plutôt que de le faire lui même !)

2. L'idée de Quatre qui envoie les autres inspecter leurs vieilles planques me vient d'une fic anglaise (_Footsteps_ de kayura sanada), que j'ai lâchée assez vite mais qui parlait d'un journal intime et… j'ai vraiment pas dû aller loin dans ma lecture, c'est la seule chose dont je me souviens et je suis tombée dessus y'a pas longtemps ! La similitude entre nos deux histoires s'arrête donc à ce petit recyclage-là.


End file.
